freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega 41 system
Omega 41 system is an Edge World system located at the southern end of the Sirius Sector. A long time before human arrival in the system, the star at Omega 41's core went supernova, and its remaining mass collapsed into a neutron star (a hyperdense, extremely radioactive remnant). The supernova destroyed all planets within the system, reducing them to the present-day planetary debris field. As supernova have very large blast radius, it is possible that this particular supernova resulted in the extinction of the Dom'Kavash in Sirius. The high level of harmful particles emitted by the neutron star eats the hulls of passing ships and renders the system inhospitable to commercial colonization. As such, only those with reasons to remain will linger in this shattered system. The system has no commercial activities, and is not under the influence of any military or police forces. IMG attempted to establish a diamond mining operation but failed. The Zoners founded Freeport 5 from the abandoned IMG base in the system, and more recently, with the war between the Corsairs and the Hessians raging on, the Corsairs have claimed the system with their new Leon Base and are using the volatile system to stage attacks on Hessian holdings thoughout the Omega Systems. Planets None Bases Freeport 5 Freeport 5 was originally built by the Independent Mining Guild (IMG), but the base was subsequently abandoned due to the intense radiation that plagues the system. A small, particularly dedicated band of Zoners moved in soon after and declared the base Freeport 5. Despite being shielded by a planetary fragment, the intense radiation requires a constant influx of Pharmaceuticals for both the Zoners and those travellers unfortunate enough to become afflicted with radiation poisoning. Leon Base A Corsair base. Corsairs are a well-trained, well-armed, organized group of pirates engaged in a wide range of illegal activities. Jump Gates/Holes * Holes ** Omega-11 (4D) ** Omicron Theta (4E/F) ** Omega-5 (5C/D) ** Omicron Gamma (5E) Wrecks Independence (4D) The remains of the IMG freighter Independence. The ship is part of the failed IMG effort to establish Diamond mining operations in Omega-41. *Contains: **2x Heavy Starbeam **20x Diamonds Volsung (4D) The wreck of the Red Hessian fighter Volsung. The ship belonged to an elite pilot. *Contains: **2x ARCHANGEL **10x Paralyzer Missile (Ammo) Fields Planetary Fragments Field The Omega-41 fragment field is all that remains of the system's planets following the planetary nova which occured shortly before the arrivals of humans in the Sirius sector. Rumors "Drifting just beyond the inner edge of the planetary fragment field, the Independence was part of the IMG's failed effort to establish a Diamond mining operation in Omega-41. The debris has been left untouched for some time now, mostly due to its highly exposed location near the neutron star. It is rumored that there were Diamonds onboard, but no one is certain." - Juan Carlos Marquez, Zoners, Freeport 5 Curiosity In this system is seen a strange cloud in the Walker Nebula which is very similar to the cat's eye nebula in the real world. This is because the background pictures in freelancer are from pictures from the Hubble Space Telescope. Category:Systems Category:Edge Worlds